


that the city is burning

by troubledsouls



Series: no other [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

josh has stopped throwing up, stopped shaking, stopped moving. 

 

his heartbeat is slow.

 

it matches tyler’s. 

 

tyler strokes his face gently. “josh.”

 

josh groans. 

 

“i know it hurts.” tyler feels bad that josh trusted him that much, that josh let tyler take off his helmet. 

 

“its almost over.” tyler hears footsteps outside the door. he’d carried josh to the top of the highest building, hoping to buy them time. 

 

“you’ll be safe.” tears well up in tyler’s eyes. 

 

josh mumbles something incoherent. 

 

the door swings open, and tyler turns from josh to face his people.


End file.
